


Black and White Ruffles

by resonae



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has no idea how Clint got a hold of the maid suit, has no clue how Clint managed to tie his wrists to the headboard, but he does know that the sight of Clint in black and white ruffles are way too sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White Ruffles

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel-thing to a story on my Tumblr, Lesson Learned. Read it here: http://resonae.tumblr.com/post/25448813037/lesson-learned

Tony stared, because not only was he finding himself tied to the headboard for the _second_ time, he was staring at something that couldn’t be real. Also as known as Clint Barton, Agent Hawkeye of SHIELD, master marksman and all that, in a maid’s outfit, straddling his hips.

 

Clint smiled at him with hooded eyes, looking like the definition of sex on legs as he straddled Tony’s thighs. “No way.” He choked. “When did you even buy this?” He tried not to look down and was horribly failing. Clint was in a full French maid outfit, starting from a white frilly headband, to a ruffled white collar, white apron and white frills on a black dress, all the way down to a black garter belt and tight stockings. The sight made his cock throb.

 

He told himself he was Tony Stark, that he’d seen women in French maid costumes, he’d seen men in French maid costumes, that this was nothing new, but he was failing horribly at that as well. Clint looked absolutely stunning, sinfully delectable in clothes most men would look awkward in. He groaned as Clint raised his gaze, tapping the arc reactor. “I think, Master, that this needs a little bit of cleaning.”

 

Tony watched, mesmerized, as a pink tongue swept the outside of the reactor, swiping the boundary between metal and skin. He couldn’t form coherent thoughts, which was new – well, not new. It had happened before, when Clint had tied him to the headboard and fingered himself for a show. “You’re making me lose the ability to think.” He ground out as Clint tentatively poked the metal casing. “Don’t stick your tongue in there, you’ll either burn it or electrocute both of us.”

 

“I know that.” Clint snorted. “I think Master needs to shut up.” He carefully licked around the metal cage around the glowing arc reactor, and went back to swiping around the boundary between the reactor’s case and Tony’s chest. Clint grinned when Tony let out a throaty groan, and he looked up, his electric blue eyes brighter than usual in the glow of the arc reactor as it whirred. “Master.” Clint whispered, snickering lightly. “I think your metal parts are aroused.”

 

Tony made a choked noise in his throat, and he watched, hypnotized as Clint swiped his tongue again, but this time made his way lower, nuzzling his nose in Tony’s happy trail before unzipping his pants with his teeth. “Clint.” He groaned, trying to buck his hips up. Clint held them down firmly as he swiped his tongue on the head of his raging erection.

 

“I think you’ve got a little problem, Master.” Clint blew a hot breath over the head, and laughed when Tony threw his head back and groaned. “Want me to take care of it?”

 

“Do you really need to _ask_?” Tony all but threw his head back and growled like an animal as Clint laughed and promptly took the head into his mouth. Tony looked down and watched Clint’s lips as it pulled over the head. Clint’s tongue flatted against the top and rolled around it, slid his tongue in the slit and even grazed his teeth lightly on the oversensitive skin. “Fuck.” Tony whispered. “You look so fucking hot right now.”

 

Clint looked up and his eyes danced as he swallowed more of the length. Clint’s eyes fluttered shut and Tony saw Clint relax his throat and slowly bob his head up and down, inching down more and more every time. Tony took a sharp breath when Clint buried his nose in the curl of Tony’s pubic hair, breathing rapidly through his nose. Tony wanted to curl his fingers in Clint’s hair and control the pace, but his bound hands prevented him from doing anything of the sort and he watched desperately, trying to buck his hips up to fuck the willing mouth and throat around him, but Clint’s hands kept him steady. Clint’s eyes opened again and he purposely grumbled low in his throat. Tony gasped and writhed helplessly as hot vibrations took over his arousal, and Clint grinned as best as he could around the mouthful of flesh in his lips. He lifted his head back up, the head of Tony’s erection sliding free out of pouty lips with an obscene pop, and he licked up and down the shaft, his tongue flattening broadly on the underside, his fingers rolling Tony’s balls expertly. “You wanna fuck my mouth?”

 

Tony wondered if that was actually a question Clint was asking him, because who the fuck was going to say no to something like that. Clint grinned and reached up to undo the rope around that tied Tony’s wrists to the headboard, but kept his wrists still tightly bound together. “On your knees on the floor.” Tony ordered, his voice thick with lust. Clint quickly obeyed, his mouth open obediently as Tony swung his legs over and pushed his cock into Clint’s lips. His freed wrists gave him the leverage to grip onto Clint’s hair, and he made sure Clint’s throat was relaxed before he started to control the pace of the blowjob.

 

And it was obscene, the way Clint was literally taking everything he was doing, still in the maid outfit. And when Clint looked up, blue eyes hooded with lust, Tony saw a trail of saliva scrolling down the side of his lips, and even that was so sensual he panted. “Clint.” He warned, pushing Clint’s head back. “I’m too close.”

 

“I want it.” Clint said, eyes still hooded. “I want to drink all of Master.”

 

 _Where_ Clint had gotten this maid kink was something Tony was never going to figure out, but he was sure as hell not complaining. He didn’t hesitate in gripping Clint’s hair, but he was gentle when he pushed his cock down Clint’s throat again. Clint moaned appreciatively and Tony stopped the gentle and started to move Clint’s head, up and down until he groaned deeply and threw his head back. He kept Clint’s lips all the way down at the base of his cock as he came, and Clint’s throat contracted around him as he swallowed eagerly. “You’re so fucking slutty.” Tony breathed, releasing his grip on Clint’s head and falling back. “Will you please untie my wrists? What kind of maid ties up his master’s wrists?”

 

“This one.” Clint grinned, climbing over Tony’s stomach. Tony saw a trail of not only saliva, but semen down his chin, and he lifted his hand to wipe it away. Not that it wasn’t sexy, but he felt like keeping his sanity, thank you very much. “Plus, you can move your hands pretty freely. The only thing you _can’t_ do is grab my waist to control the fucking.”

 

Oh. Of course. Tony groaned. “I thought we established last time that this just works better if I control the pace. You lose yourself. It’s completely sexy and I love it.”

 

“Mm. I want to ride you, anyway. JARVIS, condom and lube, please.”

 

“ _Yes, sir_.”

 

Tony felt like there must have been some rule against not using personal AIs to fetch sex related objects, but he let it go when Clint tore the foil of the condom wrapper with his teeth and fitted the rubber into his mouth. “Clint, where the fuck do you learn these things?” He could only watch as his cock hardened immediately, and Clint fit his lips – and the condom – over the head and went down slowly, unrolling the condom as he went. He surfaced again, looking pleased with the outcome. “Next time you do that, don’t do it when a maid outfit.” Tony fell back again. “I don’t think I can stand the level of visual stimulation.”

 

“So you like me in this thing?”

 

“I like you in any outfit. But yet, a tiny little skirt with white ruffles that’s not long enough to cover your ass and show off your sexy thighs? That’s a pretty big turn on.” Tony grinned and he brought his bound wrists to grip Clint’s own hard-on through the layers of cloth. “And it doesn’t hide this, either.”

 

Clint flashed him a grin and squeezed out clear lubricant onto Tony’s hands. “You can prepare me today.” He whispered, climbing over Tony’s lap. Tony rubbed the lubricant into his fingers. Usually he would use one hand to finger Clint and the other to coax an orgasm through his cock, but today they were tied together and he supposed he might as well try something else.

 

He slipped his hands down under the skirt and grinned when he found Clint without underwear. But of course. He slid the index finger of his right hand inside, always marveling at the tight heat. Clint sighed as he leaned forward and let Tony finger him, showering kisses onto the crown of his head. “Feels good.”

 

“Just one finger?” Tony smiled as he pressed another kiss onto the top of Clint’s head. Clint only makes a noise and wiggles his hips, his own sign that he’s ready for more. Tony slides in the second finger. But unlike usual where it’d be his middle finger joining his index, he brought up his slicked left hand to insert the index finger of it. Clint didn’t notice the difference, of course he wouldn’t, until Tony pulled his hands apart. Clint’s body tensed, and he shot up, looking wide-eyed. “How’s that feel?” Tony let go to push his fingers deep inside, and then pulled his hands apart.

 

“That’s not fair.” Clint whispered, his body trembling as one finger pushed harshly down onto his prostate and the other one pulled his opening wide. “Tony.” He whispered, tensing. “That’s not fair!”

 

Tony snickered. “You’re the secret agent, here, Clint. You should know to take advantage of every situation. What happened to Master? I liked that.”

 

Clint looked defeated for a second, and then laughed. “Of course you would. You know what?” He lifted his hips but reached down to press Tony’s arms down so he couldn’t reach. “I _do_ take advantage of every situation.” Before Tony could fully realize what he was up to, Clint positioned himself and slammed himself down on Tony’s cock.

 

Tony froze as Clint’s body stiffened and a fine tremor shot through his body. “Clint.” He hissed, trying to sit up. Clint held him down, and he scowled. “Clint, that was stupid. You weren’t even close to being stretched out completely and you didn’t even lube up properly.” The condom was lubricated to some point, he knew, but Clint always required extensive preparation and expansive lubricant, and Tony took his gaze down and sighed. “Look, you’ve torn yourself.” There was a fine trail of blood running between the trembling legs. “Let me up.”

 

“No, I’m okay.” Clint whispered, his voice shaking, but only barely. “This… This feels good.” He whispered. “Master, lie back down. Let me do all the work.” The suggestion was sultry, whispered, and Clint looked up. There was a tinge of pain on his face, but otherwise Tony had to smile at Clint’s sex-face. He looked absolutely in bliss, and his body was slowly getting used to the foreign organ inside it. Clint raised his hips slowly until the head was barely inside, and then quickly slid back down, his back curling. He let out a desperate mewl and Tony’s head dug into the pillow beneath it as he panted and groaned, hot friction taking him closer and closer to edge already.

 

“Shit.” Tony cursed loudly, and Clint stopped. “ _Clint_.”

 

“Not yet.” Clint whispered, his thighs trembling from exertion. “I want this to last. Not yet.” He slammed downward and kept entirely still, and Tony groaned. The tight heat wasn’t enough to push him over the edge completely, and he tried to snap his hips up, or get Clint to move, but Clint kept him down firmly and only smiled heatedly.

 

Tony growled again when Clint started to move, snapping his hips up and down exactly the way it drove Tony insane. “I need to touch you.” Tony moaned, almost screaming in frustration when Clint stopped just as he drove over the edge. “ _Clint_.”

 

“No.” Clint whispered. “Come on, Mr. Stark. You can stand this.” His face was laughing, but Tony saw the need clearly written across Clint’s own eyes. “People haven’t done this to you yet?”

 

Tony felt another groan roll over his tongue. “People aren’t you. Which makes a huge difference. Why the fuck do you look so good in a maid’s outfit again?” Suddenly he decided the question didn’t really need an answer as Clint raised himself on shaky thighs again and started to move. Fuck, he thought blindly, trying to grab at something. Clint’s hand found his and he brought the tied hands to his and started to suckle on every finger, sucking earnestly before he bit down and his entire body tensed, a scream of pure pleasure torn from his throat.

 

Tony’s own breath caught in his throat and he let out a guttural groan as muscles clamped down deliciously on him, providing the final push he needed over orgasm. Clint’s muscles flexed around him, squeezing down tighter until Tony’s breath left him and his hips snapped up as his body made an effort to shoot his load deeper into the body he was surrounded in.

 

 _Sorry, nature._ Tony managed to think. _I’ve got a condom on and Clint doesn’t do pregnancy anyway_. When his mind cleared enough, he realized Clint was lying on him, breathing heavily. “Untie me?” He tapped Clint’s side, and Clint laughed. He tugged at the knots with his teeth, which was sexier than it should have been, and Tony rubbed his wrists before grabbing a handful of ass in both hands. Clint twisted his hips until Tony’s wilting erection popped out of his body. “So where the hell did you manage to get the outfit?”

 

Clint grinned. “I have my ways. Meaning I have access to a credit card under your name. Wanna help me get this off? It’s sticky and gross. I came inside the skirt.”

 

Tony grinned wickedly and flipped themselves over. “Yeah? I think I may be up for another round with you in this thing.”

 


End file.
